villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Natalia
Natalie is a Russian spy and one of the main antagonists along side Thomas from the Regular Show two-part special "The Real Thomas". She is voiced by Laura Bailey. History She first appeared as Benson's new girlfriend after he and Audrey broke up, which nobody seems to remember. She pretends to be a school teacher named Natalie and goes on a date with Benson. Later, after Mordecai and Rigby find Pops and Skips tied up in a secret room Natalia and Benson arrive, then Natalie puts Benson in handcuffs and pushes him into the secret room. She then reveals herself as a Russian spy and the partner of Thomas who was really a Russian spy named Nikolai. Thomas explains his backstory and why he came to the park in the first place. In Russia, parks are outdated so he and Natalia were sent to infiltrate an American park and steal it for themselves, so over the years while Thomas was working at the park he and Natalia were building jet engines into the park so it could fly over to the Russian boarder, thus becoming Russian property. Natalia announces their new orders from General Romanoff and they depart, taking the park crew hostage. The park then takes flight and heads straight for Russia. The park crew then manages to break free and fight back. On a helicopter Natalia and Thomas are confronted by Mordecai, Rigby and Benson, suddenly Natalia reveals to Thomas their true plans: to bypass the U.S-Russia Nuclear Arms Treaty (which calls for Russia to never fire a missile at the U.S.A and vice versa) and bring a part of the U.S to their missile, starting and finishing with the chunk of the park, which would in turn start World War III. Nikolai, completely unaware of this ulterior motive, is horrified as he never intended to hurt anyone. With some convincing from Mordecai, Rigby and Benson, Thomas then realizes that the park was like a home to him and can't go through with the plan. He and Natalie struggle for the control box, which causes Natalie to fall off the helicopter and get eaten by a whale. Leaving a sorrowful Benson who believed they still could've worked out. Gallery S6E08.068_Natalie_Wants_to_Go_Somewhere_Public.png|Natalia disguised as Natalie S6E08.098_Natalie_is_Natalia.png|Natalia revealed S6E08.307_Natalia_Plummeting_into_a_Whale's_Mouth.png|Natalia's Death Trivia *Most of the time, Natalia is seen with lipstick. However, in one scene, it's goofed and she isn't wearing any. *She appears to be single-minded like Benson. When Thomas came to his senses, she immediately opposed him, which led to her death. *Her name is a reference to Marvel's Black Widow. Although she has a same voice actor as Black Widow's in post-2011. As Thomas/Nicolai's voice actor did voiced Captain America. **The Black Widow has also used the names Natalie and Natalia as an aliases, and her real name is usually given as Romanoff - the same as Nicolai and Natalia's Commander. **Natalia's American alias "Natalie" is a hint at her real name. Navigation Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Thief Category:One-Shot Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Mobsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists